Mega Man EXE vs Kirito
Mega Man EXE vs Kirito is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Mega Man vs Sword Art Online! Which digital warrior will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: In the world of technology, there are some characters that just end up in the digital world *shows Digimon* and this two are the heroes in these worlds. Boomstick: Like Mega Man EXE, the Kirby ripoff. Wiz: And Kirito, the beater Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Mega Man EXE Wiz: In the future of Mega Man, everything is good thanks to the internet. Boomstick: But there was one major flaw, and that was that there were several bugs messing up the internet. Wiz: Viruses eventually became so much threats, they literally could take over the real world and the internet. So robots named NetNavis were made to stop those one and for all! Boomstick: Anyway, onto the real stuff. One day a real life family named the Hikaris has someone named Hub Hikari and he died. Wiz: But, luckily somebody turned Hub into a NetNavi! And it copied the robot master's abilities. Boomstick: Hub of course has the Mega Buster like just about any version of Mega Man. Wiz: Again, just like the other Blue Bombers he can charge it up for a more powerful attack. There is also the Giga Buster, which can't be charged, but it does a lot of damage. Boomstick: EXE, using his copy ability from the Battle Chips, can make hands made out of lava come out from the ground to attack. The Z-Saber acts just like Zero's Z-Saber. Wiz:He also can make waves with water and cut through things with electricity. Boomstick: Welp, forget Aang. This guy is the master of the elements. Wiz: Hub's brother will also sometimes summon a canon the shoot down EXE's opponent. Or, he can heal EXE. Boomstick: EXE also can make tiny tornadoes in front of wim, as well as a statue to fall on somebody, an almost unbreakable shield, or even meteors. Wiz: Wait, I thought the internet didn't have the sky.... Boomstick: I honestly have no idea. Well, onto more abilities, he can make blue spheres that blow up in people faces. Wiz: EXE also has a jet pack that lets him fly at the speed of sound. Finally, his last ability is to make a battle chip that makes him intangible for a short amount of time. However, in the Anime it lets him teleport. Boomstick: Yes, were almost done! He has more durable armor, a shield that reflects some attacks back... Wiz: also, he has something that again makes him invincible for a short amount of time. Due to this, the Battle Chip will make him teleport. Boomstick: *panting*,.... and finally, by combining some of his chips he gets the Giga Cannon, which makes an extremely powerful beam capable of annihilating even the strongest navi's. Wiz: EXE is also able to take several different forms. The Proto soul makes his sword more ranged. It also gives his sword another giant laser! Boomstick: There is also his Hub's beast out form, which gives him ridiculous strength, large claws, and an attack where he throws a bunch of flame and electric blasts. Wiz: The Falzar transformation makes him look like some bird. Boomstick: LAM-''' Wiz: that gives him more claws, more strength, boomerangs, and an attack that cuts people with tidal waves. He can also fuse his mind with Lan so that they can both think as a single entity. '''Boomstick: EXE has some crazy feats. Wiz: He can be stronger then giant monsters easily, has insane durability, and took down his evil copy. EXE isn't all perfect, of course. He is very naive, and isn't as experienced as the other Mega Mans. Boomstick: FINALLY..... WERE DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Still, even if he has over 9000 abilities you better stay away. Mega Man EXE shoots out of his Mega Buster. Kirito (Cues A Strategy Meeting) Wiz: Born on October 7, 2008, Kirigaya Kazuto was adopted by his aunt and uncle a year after his birth when his biological parents died in an accident. Kazuto treated his uncles as his parents and his cousin Leafa as his sister. Boomstick: Like his grandfather he practiced Kendo but he like his aunt work, Publisher and abandoned Kendo and he love computer like all nerds in Internet that only all crying because the doesn't has a life. Oh, sorry guys. (Cues At Our Parting) Wiz: He was a lucky person because he was one of the 1000 persons how was chosen by probed the Beta of Sword Art Online. Boomstick: If I only has a Nerve Gear that this sound very similar to a Sega Console. Wiz: Unlike the beta Sword Art Online in the game you can't exit if you don't complete the games that are 100 floors, and if you die in the Game you die in the real world. Boomstick: Poor gamers that play this game and lose it. But in the end they escaped, oh sorry spoiler alerts. Wiz: He popularity is bad in the game because he doing cheat in the game and he is a beta tester, all in game knows him like the Beater. Kirito: I am a beater. Boomstick: He knows Asuna in chapter 02 and now they are boyfriends and they are married in the game in a stupid plot. I want that they don't finish like my ex-wife and I. (Cues Swordland) Wiz: Like in the game Sword Art Online the players has few weapons only a Sword and a throwing option we only put two swords options and a throwing pick. Boomstick: Start with Elucidator, Elucidator is a pitch black sword with trims of gray and is evenly balanced and quite powerful. It has a black handle connected to a hand guard that drops down on the right side. Attached to this elongated area of the hand-guard is part of Elucidator's obsidian blade so as to better aid the user in retaining their grip on the sword when it is being used. And is a surprised armor, Kirito can’t break with second best sword created by Lisbeth. Wiz: But most interesting sword is Dark Repulser created by Lisbeth for Kirito out of a Crystallite Ingot, which was obtained from a special quest. Dark Repulser is aqua-colored. Its grip is a darker color than the rest of the blade and is completely straight. Whenever Kirito used the Dual Blades skill, he wielded it alongside Elucidator. With this sword Kirito can go in massive-sonic speed because this sword boosts Kirito speed with running ability and protected by a magical spirit or love in this sword, Lisbeth. (Cues March Down) Boomstick: Throwing Pick in Swords an object in Sword Art Online that you use from throwing. What happens its names says all. Wiz: In Sword Art Online has many abilities. Boomstick: Like magic and this things. Wiz: Ah no, in SAO doesn't exist magic. His unique skill is Dual Blades. Boomstick: Really, why you can't use more than one sword in the game?, is only bought another sword and finished you can use both? Wiz: No is an unique skill nothing more. Boomstick: Fine! (Cues Fight) Wiz: According to Heathcliff, who is in fact Kayaba Akihiko, this skill is awarded to the player with the fastest reaction time. And Kirito estimates that there are slightly more than 20 techniques to the Dual Blades skill. But only use 4 techiniques. Boomstick: These are, Double Circular, Starburst Stream, The Eclipse and Cross Block. Wiz: Battle Healing consisting automatically regenerates a certain amount of hit point’s user time to time. Tracking allows the user to follow the trail left by a player or creature. Searching allows the user to be alerted to possible ambushes, useful for solo players. (Cues Luminous Sword) Boomstick: He is an expert in close combat, one handed sword skill and dual swordsmen. He has many feats like cleared the cursed death game, reached the top of the World Tree, be 2nd Place in Alfheim Online Cross Territory Race and 2nd Place in Alfheim Online Swordsman Tournament and he is the owner of the legendary sword Excalibur in Alfheim Online. Wiz: But Kirito has faults like in chapter 3 of the anime, for him the Moonlit Black Cats died only because he thinks that is better not say his true level. Or he was near of his dead and the dead of his friends and girlfriend for not using the Dual Blades. And his love for Asuna, this became in a problem in chapter 9. Boomstick: Kirito is the beater and the hero of Sword Art Online. Kirito: I'm going to... *pulls out sword* I'm going to... *slashes through Wolf A.I* I'm going to survive... In this world! DEATH BATTLE Mega Man EXE landed inside of a cave. He was wondering around the intenret when he found a portal that lead to this place. Kirito then walked inside of the cave, and seathed out the Eludicator thinking EXE was a boss. EXE jumped back and aimed his Mega Buster. He had no idea why this guy was challenging him to a battle, but he knew he had to fight. FIGHT! EXE starts shooting out lasers from his Mega Buster, pummeling Kirito. Kirito runs towards EXE and slices at him, and then stabs him in the back. To his surprise, EXE wasn't in much pain. Kirito then took out both the Dark Repulser while using the Eludicator and stabbed EXE. He still wasn't phazed, however and took out the Z-Saber and sliced at Kirito, who put his hand over his wound. Kirito jumped back from another slice and threw his Throwing Picks, one of them stabbing EXE but the others missing. Kirito is then hit from an attack so fast he can't even see what happened. EXE takes off his jetpack and runs towards Kirito with the Z-Saber again. Kirito heals from one slice and blocks the other with the Eludicator. EXE sees a canon appear out of nowhere. The canon hits Kirito, without Kirito even noticing. Kirito: What the.... EXE makes lava hands appear and grab Kirito. EXE then makes a wave that swooshed him back and made a powerful electric blast. Kirito uses the Double Circular to charge straight at EXE and impale him again. EXE jumped back from a sword slice and made tornadoes that carried Kirito off. He saw the stunned Kirito and made a statue, but Kirito jumps from it. Kirito: Why is the boss so overpowered? Kirito jumped towards EXE and tried to stab at him, until it was blocked by a yellow shield. A meteor falls out of the sky, one of them crushing Kirito. Kirito came out of it and healed. EXE started turning into a strange form..... the Hub'd beast! EXE sliced at Kirito with his claws, while Kirito blocked it with Dark Repulser. Kirito saw many electric and fire blasts come towards him. Kirito screams as the blast obliterates him, but slowly heals, barley surviving. Kirito threw more Throwing Picks, all which impaled Hub's Beast many times. Hub's beast was now turned back to normal EXE. But the NetNavi wasn't done yet. EXE then combines all his chips to make the giga canon! The blast completely disentigrates the beater, with his only remain the Eludicator and the Dark Repulser. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Oh thats was wonderfull. Wiz: At first glance Kirito has almost a chance if he is able to dodge all attacks and counter EXE and in close combat situations something that is rare for EXE doing. And ZSaber will be broken by attacks outside the game. Boomstick: And complete hards feats like clear the curse game. But EXE doing more that this. Wiz: EXE is faster, stronger and more durable in battle. Apart his ranged attacks are giant and difficult for dodge and he's able to burn, paralyze and freeze. And Kirigaya falling in 20 meters he lost the half of his life. We forget than Kirito hasn't much experience versus a ranged user powerfull, only in Gun Gale Online. Boomstick: But Boomstick Kirito can hack EXE killing him or nerfer him. Wiz: Thats true if MegaMan EXE plot wasn't killing internet virus that are most dangerous than Kirito can do, so Kirigaya can't have the time necessary for do that. Boomstick: Kirigaya was cleared in NEW TIME RECORD! Wiz; The winner is Mega Man EXE Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:PuasLuisZX Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Virtual Reality' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with Music